1. Technical Field
The present device is a candy-tongue depressor comprising, in combination, a tongue depressor, and a thin layer of candy which covers the proximal, but not the distal end, of the tongue depressor.
2. Background Information
One of the single most important, and yet dreaded, parts of the physical examination of a child is that of the oral cavity. Almost every physical examination performed by a family physician or pediatrician on a well or sick child includes an oral examination. The mouth and throat are also normally examined during most adult visits to the doctor or other medical practitioner. While adults will usually accept an oral exam, the majority of children do not. The sight of an innocuous tongue depressor arriving in front of a small child's face often prompts the child's jaw to snap shut and remain locked despite efforts by the adults in the examination room to pry it open. Every practitioner has his or her own favorite way to coax, compel, or coerce open the tightly clamped teeth of children from six months to 16 years of age. Many children must be restrained by the parent or other caregiver present during the examination. A few children require restraint by several adults. Some medical practitioners harness the patient in a papoose board, which confines the child's arms and legs but does not open the jaws. An oral examination on a child is thus often traumatic for both the child and the medical practitioner.
The tongue depressors of the present invention are coated with candy or the like at one end to make them more attractive to patients. Children in general will be more interested in putting these tongue depressors into their mouths to taste the candy, thus reducing the anxiety associated with oral examinations. The child is empowered by being offered a choice of candy coating flavors prior to the examination. It is believed that the small amount of candy on the candy tongue depressor will not interfere with oral examinations or the taking of throat cultures. The child may take the coated tongue depressor home after the examination.